La Verdad
by Anniih
Summary: Tiene que decirle la verdad, no puede dejar las cosas así…en la nada.  *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco la saga 'Star Wars'. El personaje Islas Vírgenes es de mi loquita creación.

**Advertencia:** Am… "¡Nooo~!" supongo… Crack.

**Pareja:** USAxUK/AlfredxArthur. (¿Mención de Dinamarca?)

**.**

* * *

**La Verdad**

Alfred traga con dificultad mirando los ojos idénticos a los suyos con la única diferencia que pertenecen a una chica. Él está frente a ella buscando las palabras necesarias para no herir sus sentimientos. Hizo caso omiso a Arthur desde el principio de todo. Tiene que decirle la verdad, no puede dejar las cosas así…en la nada. Ya ha fortalecido su relación con ella, y aunque Arthur se lo impida nuevamente, lo hará igual. Ella tiene el derecho a saberlo.

―Amalia. ―pronuncia al fin teniendo una batalla campal en su interior, tomando delicadamente los hombros de la menor.

Ella únicamente lo mira nerviosa. ¿Qué tendrá que decirle? De verdad el inglés es un exagerado, no hay nada malo que hable con Alfred. Tiene que enfrentarlo.

―Tú…tienes que saber la verdad. ―dice pausado e intentando aparentar la calma.

Inglaterra yace observándolos seriamente, esto es demasiado. No puede creer que el estúpido estadounidense esté haciendo eso…y con su hija.

― ¿Cuál verdad? ―pregunta curiosa y frunciendo el entrecejo.

―Yo… ―no está seguro si lo está haciendo bien, como corresponde. Ensayó tanto para esto. Se muerde el labio inferior y entreabre la boca― ¿Arthur no te contó lo que le pasó a tu padre?

―Me contó lo suficiente. Me dijo que tú le mataste. ―frunce el ceño clavando sus orbes marinos en los del mayor detrás de esas gafas.

―No, Amalia… ―es imposible seguir con la mentira. Tiene que saber la verdad, ahora― Yo soy tu padre.

― ¡Nooo~! ¡Es imposible! ―¿acaso siempre vivió en una mentira? ¿Den no es su padre?, no es capaz de creerlo.

―Ustedes, dejen de jugar ¿quieren? ―Arthur se irrita un poco dejando de beber su taza de té― No puedo creer que le sigas el juego a tu padre sobre sus tontas películas.

― ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros? ―le propone contento el norteamericano.

― ¡Será divertido! ―apoya la isleña con una gran sonrisa― Puedes ser Padmé Amidala.

―Obviamente…que no. ―se reúsa jugar a esas estupideces infantiles y menos hacer un papel de mujer.

Los dos menos se encogen de hombros pensando que el mayor es un viejo amargado de la vida. Entonces continúan jugando…

―Únete a mí y juntos dominaremos la Galaxia como padre e hija. ―le incentiva Estados Unidos.

― ¡No, jamás! ―Amalia se reúsa. Actúan muy bien.

―No puedo creerlo. ―susurra para asimismo el británico manteniendo vista y oídos a su jueguito de imitación barata de la saga de la película. Tampoco puede creer que viva con dos inmaduros.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Etto…se me ocurrió comiendo panqueque…no sé qué relación tienen los panqueques con 'Star Wars'. Esa la cosa más asfasdasdas crack que he escrito, pero sus papeles les quedan bien, sobre todo que sea creación de Alfred xD

•Padmé Amidala es un personaje del universo ficticio de Star Wars. Aparece en _Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace _como la joven reina del planeta Naboo. Esposa secreta de Anakin Skywalker y madre de Luke Skywalker y la Princesa Leia.

(El papel era para Arthur, y Luke o Darth era Alfred, LOL)

**Frases:**

«_¿Arthur no te contó lo que le pasó a tu padre?_» Versión original― «_¿Obi-Wan no te contó lo que le pasó a tu padre?_» Darth Vader.

«_Me contó lo suficiente. Me dijo que tú le mataste._» Luke Skywalker.

«_No, Amalia… Yo soy tu padre_.» Versión original― «_No, Luke… Yo soy tu padre_.» Darth Vader.

«_¡Nooo~! ¡Es imposible!_» Luke Skywalker.

«_Únete a mí y juntos dominaremos la Galaxia como padre e hija._» Versión original― «_Únete a mí y juntos dominaremos la Galaxia como padre e hijo._» Darth Vader.

Como que esa frase me suena más que la diga Iván xD

Veré si hago más frases de esta película, encajan tan bien la familia gringa-británica.

Y…nos vemos! Espero que se hayan divertido.

¡Saludines!

Bye bye!


End file.
